CHOICE
by 13th Hell
Summary: : " kau. Membencinya bukan?"#"Katakan! Apa kau menyukai ku?"# "Ya aku menyukaimu!" Warning! Shonen-ai, OOC. Update plus Tamat!
1. choice

Hahay, w baru di fandom ini, biasanya w ada di fandom DN nulis FF nya my Beloved Beyond Birthday...

tapi karna akhir-akhir ini w tertarik ama Naru-chan, jadi w mau bikin FF buat dia... XD

dari pada banyak omong enjoy the limit aja dah... XDd

Disclaimer: Masashi kisimoto

Genre: Fantasy, Mistery

Warning! miss-typho, typho, AU, OOC, dkl (dan kekurangan lainnya) XP DLDR...

summary: "Kau belum mati, Kau ada di antara keduanya. Tapi inilah saatnya, kau harus memilih" ucap malikat itu "Memilih?"

CHOICE

"Gelap". Itulah yang pertama ku lihat. Tubuh ku yang sempat tak bisa bergerak kini mulai bisa ku gerakan.

"Dimana ini?" Pertanyaan pertama saat ku mulai menyadari ini bukan tempat sebelumnya aku pijak.

"Hai!" Sebuah suara mengagetkan ku. Ku balikan tubuhku, terlihat di depan ku sesosok… malaikat? Apa aku sudah mati?

"Belum" Jawabnya seakan bisa membaca pikiran ku.

"Kau ada di antara keduanya. Tapi inilah saatnya, kau harus memilih"

"Memilih?"

~CHOICE~

"Haruskah ku bilang berkali-kali, aku lelah!" Bentak seorang pemuda bermata emerald itu kepada lawan bicaranya seorang pemuda berambut pirang yang masih menggenggam erat kertas-kertas lirik untuk lagu yang harus mereka nyanyikan untuk latihan hari ini.

"Tapi konser kita tinggal sebulan lagi, Gaara . Dan kau bahkan tak bisa benar-benar menghapal seluruh lirik yang akan kita nyanyikan nanti!" Ucap pemuda pirang itu.

"Aku pasti akan menghapalnya nanti! Jadi biarkan aku istirahat untuk hari ini Naruto!" Ucap pemuda bernama Gaara itu.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku membiarkan mu istirahat lagi, sudah dua hari kau berkata hal yang sama!" Pemuda bernama Naruto masih tal mau kalah.

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan!" Gaara langsung pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berteriak-teriak memanggilnya.

Gaara P.O.V

Huft! Apa-apaan dia memaksa ku. Memangnya dia siapa? Siapa-siapa juga bukan. Namaku Sabaku Gaara, aku adalah seorang vokalis dari sebuah grup band bernama Sukona Band, dan orang yang bertengkar dengan ku tadi adalah bassis band kami, Uzumaki Naruto. Aku sedang tidak mood hari ini, tidak sebenarnya sudah 3 hari ini mood ku hilang. Makanya aku jadi tidak bisa menghapal lirik-lirik lagu itu, padahal itu adalah buatan ku sendiri. Konser kami memang tinggal sebulan lagi, tapi bukan berarti aku tak akan hapal semua liriknya. Aku seorang Sabaku, remaja jenius tidak seperti dia Naruto Uzumaki, walau dia juga jenius tapi masih kalah jauh dengan ku. Jadi jangan remehkan aku! Aku pasti akan hafal hanya dengan hitungan hari, jika mood ku sedang bagus.

Aku terus melangkah tanpa memperdulikan panggilan Naruto dan juga sekeliling ku. Sampai akhirnya aku keluar gedung rekaman, melintasi keramaian jalan tanpa memperdulikan siapapun yang ku tabrak. Aku benar-benar tidak mood. 3 hari lalu pacarku memutuskan ku, sebenarnya bukan itu masalhanya. Aku sih biasa saja jika ia memutuskan ku, hal itu sudah biasa bukan bagi seorang artis. Tapi yang membuat ku kesal adalah dia memfitnahku berselingkuh. Bagaimana mungkin dia berkata begitu, sudah jelas dialah yang berselingkuh. Gah! Rasanya amarah ku benar-benar memuncak saat aku melihatnya bersama pria lain. Namun aku urungkan, karna aku masih menghargai dia seorang wanita. Tapi apa yang dia tuduhkan pada ku benar-benar menyakitkan, yang benar saja! Walaupun aku selalu bergonta-ganti pacar, bukan bearti aku pernah berselingkuh. Berselingkuh itu hal yang hina, dan aku tak akan pernah melakukannya. Sial! Seandainya saja dia bukan wanita mungkin aku sudah menghajarnya habis-habisan.

Mengingat kejadian itu membuat ku semakin frustasi, aku tak sadar saat akan menyebrang jalan smua orang berteriak memperingatkan ku bahwa sebuah truk sedang melaju kencang ke arah ku. Saat aku sadar truk itu sudah menabrak tubuh ku, dan yang ku rasa setelahnya adalah kegelapan menyelimuti ku.

~CHOICE~

Malaikat itu berambut hitam panjang, tubuhnya mungil hanya sepinggang ku. Bajunya sebuah gaun putih, dia juga tak mengenakan alas kaki. Matanya hitam sehitam malam, dan kulitnya pucat sepucat salju. Yang aneh adalah sayapnya, sebelah nya hitam dan lain putih. Dia menatap ku malas dan tanpa ekspresi.

"Kau ada di antara keduanya. Tapi inilah saatnya, kau harus memilih" Ucapnya datar.

"Memilih?" Tanya ku bingung. Seketika di kedua tangan nya muncul dua buah bola cahaya, satu hitam dan satu putih.

"Pilihlah di antara dua bola ini, pilih apa yang benar-benar kau inginkan. Dilupakan atau terlupakan? Aku akan datang lagi nanti."

Setelah itu dia menghilang dan aku terbangun di ruangan serba putih, dengan bau menyengat yang aku cium. Rumah sakit.

TBC..

tolong reviwe untuk kripik dan saran nya... ^^


	2. Di Lupakan part 1

~Choice~

Maaf banget….. gomen, sorry… w bener-bener minta maaf atas keterlambatan update dan kesalahan di chapter 1….

Huweeeeee~ ada yang salah seharusnya kemaren tuh pilihan nya DI LUPAKAN ama MELUPAKAN. Tapi karna w nya bakayarou jadi salah nulis, padahal dah di baca ulang… gomen gomen gomen~ (bungkukin badan 10x).

* * *

Disclaimer: Masashi kisimoto

Genre: Fantasy, Mistery

Warning! miss-typho, typho, AU, OOC dkl (dan kekurangan lainnya) XP DLDR...

summary: vokalis nya Sasuke?# "Apa maksud mu mengganti ku dengan dia?!"# kau ini siapa?# Dilupakan… tidak mungkin!

* * *

**Di Lupakan….**

"Ummh…"

Emerald itu akhirnya terbuka, Gaara tau dia sekarang ada di rumah sakit. Suster dan dokter pun mulai memeriksanya. Tidak ada yang serius terluka dari tubuhnya, semua terlihat normal. Dia pun di bolehkan untuk pulang ke esokan harinya.

**Gaara P.O.V**

Aneh, seingat ku truk itu menabrak ku sangat kencang, tapi kenapa aku tidak apa-apa? Dan perkataan malaikat aneh itu, apa maksudnya? Semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan memenuhi pikiran ku. Ah, mungkin aku akan menemukannya nanti, pikir ku. Aku pun melangkah keluar rumah sakit itu, menyelusuri jalan yang mulai ramai oleh pejalan kaki yang akan memulai kesibukannya beraktivitas.

Pikiran ku kembali ke teman-teman se-Band ku. Aku sedikit kesal dengan mereka, aku kecelakaan tapi mereka sama sekali tak peduli pada ku. Apa-apaan mereka, walaupun aku tidak apa-apa, setidaknya datang itu sudah lebih baik. Ya, memang aku bukan orang yang terlalu suka diperhatikan tapi terkadang aku juga butuh teman.

Lampu merah menghentikan ku menyebrang, aku melihat pemandangan sekitar ku. Seingat ku poster konser kami sudah terpajang di sekitar sini, karna memang Konoha Record, tempat kami rakaman, tidak jauh dari jalan ini. Mata ku pun akhirnya bertemu dengan poster itu, poster besar dengan tulisan nama band kami, SUKANO BAND. Tapi tunggu, kenapa personilnya hanya 4 orang? Dimana foto ku? Dan apa itu vokalis nya adalah sasuke? Yang benar saja, suara sasuke mungkin tidak bisa di bilang buruk tapi tidak bisa juga di bilang bagus!Pasti ada kesalahan! Aku harus ke Konoha Record sekarang!

~Choice~

Saat aku mau memasuki gedung rekaman, dua satpam langsung mencegat ku.

"Minggir!"perintah ku, tapi mereka hanya diam dan menatap ku.

"Maaf, tapi selain petugas dan pegawai dilarang masuk." Ucap salah satu satpam itu. Ck! Mereka pasti orang baru.

"Kalian jangan bercanda, aku ini vokalis Sukano Band"ucap ku datar dan memaksa masuk. Tapi mereka malah mendorong ku keluar.

"Kau yang jangan bercanda, vokalis Sukano Band? Vokalis Sukano Band itu Sasuke-_san_. Kau ini penggemar gila ya! Sudah sana pergi jangan mencari keributan disini!"ucap satpam yang lain, mereka pun menertawakan ku sambil berjalan meninggalkan ku yang terduduk di luar.

* * *

Sial! Lagi-lagi Sasuke. Ini tidak lucu sama sekali. Aku harus masuk dan berbicara pada Naruto!. Aku menerobos masuk dan berlari menuju ruangan tempat biasa kami rekaman di lantai 3. Setelah sampai ku dobrak pintu ruangan itu, semua anggota band langsung berhenti bermain musik. Sepertinya mereka terkejut melihat kehadiran ku yang tiba-tiba, tapi itu urusan nanti sekarang ada yang harus menjelaskan apa maksudnya posisi ku di ganti. Ku hampiri Naruto dan mencengkram kerah kaos yang ia kenakan.

"Apa maksud mu mengganti ku dengan dia?!"bentak ku di mukanya sambil menunjuk Sasuke.

"Aku tau kau marah kemarin, tapi bukan begini caranya!"lanjut ku. Naruto terlihat syok, dia menatap ku dengan sapphire nya yang membesar.

"Lepaskan dia!" Neji melepaskan cengkraman ku dan menjauhkan ku dari Naruto. "kau tidak apa kan Naruto"lanjutnya.

Buk! Tiba-tiba seseorang memukul ku, Sasuke? Dia menatap ku tajam yang terduduk di bawah.

"Ck! Mendokusei, siapa kau? sebaiknya kau pergi itu lebih baik!"ucap si rambut nanas Shikamaru sambil menguap.

"Ya siapa kau hah? Jangan seenaknya mengacau!" bentak Neji.

* * *

Satpam-satpam tadi pun datang dan menyeret ku keluar. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa? Kenapa mereka tidak mengenali ku? Sepintas ku lihat Naruto, dia menatap ku. Tapi dengan wajah bingung? Sepertinya dia juga lupa pada ku.

Bruk! Tubuh terjatuh menyetuh aspal di depan gedung Konoha Record, dua satpam tadi melempar ku keluar. Sial! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kenapa semuar orang melupakan ku?

_Dilupakan…_

Tunggu, di lupakan? Malaikat itu berkata begitu bukan? Tidak, tidak mungkin! Itu hanya mimpi. Tidak mungkin nyata! Aku pun berdiri dan menyetop taksi dan pergi menuju apartement ku. Ku banting pintu apartement ku setelah memasukinya dan berlari menuju telepon rumah ku raih gagang telpon dan langsung memencet angka-angka yang sangat ku hapal,nomor HP Kankuro-_niisan_.

"_Halo, siapa ya?"_Tanya suara di sebrang, Kankuro.

"Ini aku Gaara."ucap ku singkat.

"_Gaara? Gaara siapa?" _

Eh? Bohong, dia juga lupa? Tak mungkin bahkan kakak ku sendiri melupakan ku?

"Jangan bodoh! Aku ini adik mu"ucap ku, masih datar walau jantung ku berdetak kencang.

"_Hey! Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh hah? Kau ini mabuk ya! Sudah mengaku-ngaku jadi adik ku! Aku tidak punya adik tau! Yang ku punya hanya kakak perempuan, Temari! Dasar orang gila!_" Tut.. tut.. tut… Kankuro menutup telpon ku.

Tidak punya adik katanya? Yang benar saja, baru kemarin dia mengatakan menyayangi ku! Walaupun aku selalu kesal dikatakan begitu tapi untuk sekarang entah kenapa aku ingin dia berkata begitu lagi. Ah! Sudahlah, sebaiknya aku tak mengharapkan Kankuro. Lebih baik aku telpon Temari-_neesan_, dia tidak mungkin melupakan ku kan?

"_Ya, Halo! Siapa?"_langsung seperti biasa.

"Ini aku Gaara"

"_Gaara? Aku tidak kenal, maaf salah sambung."_

"Hei tuggu!"ucap ku saat ia hendak menutup telponnya.

"_Nee-san_ juga melupakan ku huh?"ucap ku lirih. Entah kenapa ada rasa sakit yang menjalar di dada ku.

"_Bagaimana aku bisa jika aku bahkan tak mengenal mu. Maaf kau ini salah sambung!"_ucapnya dan langsung menutup telponnya.

~Choice~

Benarkah ini bukan mimpi? ku tamparkan tangan ku ke pipi ku, sakit. Jadi ini bukan mimpi huh? Semua orang melupakan ku? Ku ringkukan kakiku dan bersandar di sisi tempat ranjang. Aku masih ingin tidak percaya semua ini. Baru kemarin semua berjalan seperti biasa kenapa hari ini jadi begini? Apa yang sebenarnnya terjadi? Kenapa malaikat itu membuat semua nya menjadi begini? Sial! Sial! Sial!

Ting tong!

Suara bel? Ku tengokan kepala ku ke arah pintu kamar ku.

Ting tong!

Nyata, itu benar suara bel. Apakah masih ada yang ingat padaku tapi siapa? Ayah? Tidak mungkin! Semenjak kematian ibu dia jadi sangat sibuk, walau tanpa malaikat itu pun ku yakin dia sudah lama melupakan ku. Ku langkah kan kaki ku menuju pintu depan.

Krek! Ku buka pintu itu dan…

"Naruto?"

"Eh?" dia tampak kaget saat ku memanggilnya.

"Ma,maaf! Apa yang aku lakukan di sini! Sekali lagi aku minta maaf!"di pun berlari pergi tapi aku menahan tangan nya.

"Tunggu!" dia menoleh, ku lihat pipinya sedikit merona, mungkin malu.

Aku pun mempersilahkannya masuk, baru ku sadari bajunya basah kuyup. Ku rasa dia berjalan ke sini tanpa menyadari di luar sedang hujan. Tapi… kenapa dia tau dimana apartemen ku? Mungkinkah dia…

"Ma,maafkan aku! Aku tidak tau apa yang aku lakukan tiba-tiba aku sudah di sini, ini aneh… tapi, aku seperti mengenal mu…"ucapnya sambil melihat ku dengan blue saphirenya.

Tidak dia lupa, namun mungkin dia sedikit mengingat ku. Yah, ku hargai itu, setidaknya ada yang masih sedikit mengingat ku.

"Tidak apa-apa. Nama ku Gaara, tunggulah aku akan mengambilkan baju kering untuk mu, kau bsia menggantinya dikamar ku." Ucap ku dan meninggalkannya.

* * *

Aku mencari baju yang akan ku berikan padanya di lemari ku, baju ku pasti kebesaran untuknya. Tubuhnya kurus dan mungil, jadi aku harus menemukan baju yang lebih kecil.

Eh? Bukankah ini baju naruto? Pikir ku saat menemukan sebuah kaos orange dengan gambar lemon di tengahnya dan tulisan LEMON. Oh ya aku ingat teman se-band ku pernah menginap di tempat ku saat kami akan menyelesaikan lagu baru tahun lalu. Yah aku berikan ini saja, toh ini juga bajunya.

* * *

Naruto masih pada tempatnya dia masih berdiri di depan pintu, tanpa berpikir akan melangkah masuk atau duduk d shofa. Baka! Mungkin dia takut mengotori lantai ku, atau dia tak terbiasa di rumah orang "asing"?

"Ini."ku berikan kaos tadi padanya, dia melihat ku dengan wajah betanya.

"Pakai saja, baju ku mungkin kebesaran. Tapi tenang itu baju teman ku, aku yakin dia tidak akan keberatan aku meminjamkannya pada mu"ucap ku.

Itu memang bajunya kan? Jadi siapa yang akan keberatan…

"terimakasih Gaara-_san_" ucapnya formal, sedikit aneh dan menyebalkan.

Dia pun permisi dan menuju kamar ku, dan lagi dia seperti hapal dimana letaknya. Ku rasa dia memang mengingat ku, tapi kenapa?

**TBC…**

Akakakakak…. dikit lagi... di gebukin reader, udah update lama dikit pula minta di geplak... hehehe... peace! ^o^v

Gomeeeeeeennnnnn! Telat sangat….

Huhuhuhu…. TwT

W nya males,,, hehehe… rada sibuk juga sih… (halah so sibuk!) peace… ^o^v

oh ya thank yang udah review yaw...

for Guest: gomeeeeeeeennn~ itu salah harus nya melupakan bukan terlupakan... ToT gomen~...

for NgalorNgidol12: iya thanks kakak... maaf telat update... hehehe... XD

for kanginbrother : iya udah kayanya w dah hampir baca semuanya... tapi jadi silent reader... akakakak... dilampar bakwan# X)

for Aoi Ko Mamoru: iya, mungkin bakal jadi shonen-ai... tapi ga tau yaw... akakakak...

Ya udah ya, see you next time…

Gaara & Naruto: maafkan kebodohan author baka ini yaw... ^^

Jangan lupa review please,,,, m(_"_)m


	3. Di Lupakan part 2

**Dilupakan**

Terjadi kesalahan lagi, gomeeeeeeeeennn~ w emang Aho! Kemaren tuh nama band nya sukona bukan sukano…. Cuz w ngambil dari kata suna konoha…. W nulis chapy 2 jam 2 malem dan lagi sakit jadi ga konsen-konse amet, mau gimana tu ide dating nya jam segitu….

Ya udah sekarang enjoy the limit aja ya, update cepet untuk permintaan maaf… ^o^/

Disclaimer: Masashi kisimoto

Genre: Fantasy, Mistery

Warning! miss-typho, typho, AU, OOC, Shonen-ai dkl (dan kekurangan lainnya) XP DLDR...

summary: seandainya dia mengingat ku..# aku ingat semuanya Gaara# tapi kenapa?# fanfic pertama di Naruto land… XD flash update chapter 3 ^o^…

* * *

chapter 3: Dilupakan part 2

Naruto P.O.V

Eh? Apa? Kenapa aku bisa tau kamarnya dimana? Aneh, ada apa dengan ku? Tadi aku bahkan berjalan ke apartement nya padahal sudah jelas aku tidak tau dimana tempatnya. Tapi aku tetap sampai, seakan aku memang hapal dan sering pergi ketempat ini. Ugh! Ini membuat ku pusing… mungkin kan aku mengenalnya? Jika iya, kenapa aku melupakannya?

Aku mengganti baju ku, dengan baju kering yang di berikan Gaara untuk ku pakai. Dan lagi aku juga tak merasa asing dengan baju itu, sepertinya memang baju ku, ukurannya sangat pas. Tapi tidak mungkin kan, bagaimana bisa baju ku ada di rumahnya. Semua hal ini benar-benar membuat ku bingung…

* * *

Normal P.O.V

Gaara berjalan menuju dapur, dia berinisiatif untuk membuatkan tamunya minuman hangat.

"Apa yang akan aku buat? Hemm… oh ya, aku ingat bukankah Naruto menyukai coklat panas? Yah akan aku buatkan itu saja, mungkin jika aku membuatnya dia akan lebih mengingat ku."ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri.

Entah kenapa ada perasaan yang menginginkan supaya Naruto mengingatnya.

* * *

Gaara P.O.V

Pikiran ku kembali ke setahun lalu, saat kami berkumpul membuat lagu baru. Saat itu Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Naruto menginap di rumah ku, disini. Sama seperti sekarang hari itu hujan mengguyur kota Konoha, dan sebagai tuan rumah aku harus membuatkan mereka minuman hangat agar kami bisa tambah bersemangat membuat lagu baru kami.

Shikamaru adalah drummer band kami, meski dia pemalas dan selalu tertidur saat ada waktu lenggang tapi dia sangat jenius jika sudah membuat composer lagu. Aku selalu kagum dengan caranya menggabungan genre music yang berlainan, apa lagi saat dia memainkan drum nya. Bahkan kau tak akan mengira dia adalah seorang yang pemalas, karna setiap tabuhannya benar-benar energik.

Selanjutnya Sasuke, dia gitaris pertama. Orangnya super dingin, mirip dengan ku. Tapi dia juga hebat, jika berambisi untuk menulis lagu maka dia akan melakukannya dengan serius. Tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan keseriusannya jika dia sudah berambisi. Dia juga teman dekat Naruto, bahkan terkadang aku berpikir lebih dari sekedar itu. Dan itulah yang terkadang membuat ku kesal, entahlah aku juga tidak tau kenapa.

Berikutnya Neji, dia gitaris kedua. Rambutnya panjang dan halus, kau akan mengira dia perempuan jika dia tak bersuara. Tapi jangan coba-coba mengatakan dia perempuan, atau kau akan mati dihajarnya. Wajar saja dia dulu adalah juara pertama karate tingkat nasional. Dia mungkin agak temperamental, tapi saat kau melihat lirik-lirik yang ia buat kau hanya akan merasa tersentuh, semua kata-kata di liriknya mempunyai arti yang dalam. Yah dia memang puitis sih.

Dan terakhir orang yang saat ini menjadi tamu ku, Naruto. Dia teman pertama ku, sekaligus orang yang mengajak ku bergabung di band ini. Dia orang yang ceria juga cerewet, bahkan bisa dibilang berisik. Tapi tanpa dia hari mu akan terasa sepi, dia ibarat matahari. Mungkin lirik yang ia buat tidak sebagus buatan ku atau yang lain, tapi permainan bass nya jangan ditanya. Dia mungkin adalah panutan bagi beberapa Band indie di negri ini.

Jika kami berkumpul di rumah ku ini, dan saat ku akan membuat minuman hangat. Shikamaru pasti meminta kopi panas, sedang sasuke dan neji lebih memilih teh panas dan Naruto dan aku akan memilih coklat panas. Haah… semua ini benar-benar membuat ku mengingat mereka, tapi sekarang mereka sudah melupakan ku. Apa lagi yang aku harapkan?

Aku jadi ingat dulu, bahkan mungkin sampai sekarang, aku sering melupakan mereka, maksud ku mengabaikan mereka. Ya, aku tak pernah mengaggap mereka penting. Terkadang aku bermain musik di band atau berkumpul bersama mereka hanya untuk melampiaskan kesepian ku. Mungkin hanya Naruto yang lumayan dekat dengan ku, atau hanya Naruto lah yang selalu mendekati ku? Ya, ku rasa Naruto lah yang selalu mendekati ku sedang aku tidak. Kalau di pikir-pikir memang begitu, dia selalu ada buat ku sedang aku mungkin tak pernah ada untuknya. Bahkan kemarin aku sempat membentaknya, hanya karna aku bad mood karna pacar ku. Aku melampiaskan kemarahan ku padanya, padahal dia hanya menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai leader untuk mengingatkan ku. Tidak hanya itu, dia juga memberi ku waktu tiga hari untuk menenangkan diri, tapi apa yang ku lakukan? Aku memang tidak tau diri. Dia selalu mengerti aku sedang aku menganggapnya ada saja tidak, sama seperti teman ku yang lain, Neji, Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

Ugh! Mungkin memang lebih baik begini, mungkin mereka lebih baik tanpa ku… bahkan kakak-kakak ku juga mungkin lebih baik tanpa ku, aku selalu menyusahkan mereka. Terakhir kali ku bertemu dengan mereka saja aku malah pergi begitu saja hanya karna aku sedang malas bertemu orang lain. Ku rasa wajar jika aku di lupakan, meski menyakitkan…

* * *

"Gaara-san?" panggilan seseorang membuyarkan lamunan ku, yang ternyata Naruto. Sepertinya dia sudah selesai ganti baju. Aku pun segera membawa dua cangkir coklat panas yang tadi ku buat dan menuju ke tempatnya berada. Dia di ruang tamu.

"Ini buat mu" ucap ku dan menyerahkan segelas coklat panas padanya.

"Ah! Terima kasih" ucapnya dan mengambil gelas dari tangan ku. "ma,maaf meropatkanmu" lanjutnya.

"Tidak sama sekali. Sebaiknya kau menginap saja, hujan nya semakin deras, mungkin akan badai. Yah jika kau mau." Tawar ku, dia terlihat ragu. Wajar saja, dia bahkan tak mengenal ku bagaimana mungkin kau akan begitu saja menginap sendirian di rumah orang "asing" kan?

"Umm.. baikalah" ucapnya.

Aku seidikit kaget dengan jawabannya, hey apa kau ini benar-benar dobe seperti yang di katakana Sasuke huh? Aku ini orang asing, bagaimana bisa kau malah menerima tawaran ku? Bagaimana jika aku berbuat jahat padamu? Walau itu tidak mungkin setidaknya berhati-hatilah. Haah… walau begitu aku juga tidak tega jika harus membiarkannya pulang di tengah badai begini.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa tidur di kamar ku, aku akan tidur di sofa."ucap ku.

"Eh? Tapi.."

"Kau tamu, ingat" potong ku, dia hanya mengangguk walau masih terlihat tidak setuju.

* * *

Keheningan menyelimuti kami, ck! Aku benci suasana begini, kenapa jadi canggung begini dan kemana kecerewetan Naruto? Bukan kah dia selalu bercerita banyak setiap kali kami berkumpul. Tiba-tiba aku jadi ingin mendengar celotehnya lagi, beginikah rasanya Naruto? Saat aku selalu tidak peduli padamu dan melupakan mu? Aku memang bodoh…

"Maafkan aku" ucap ku memecah keheningan, dia terlihat bingung dengan ucapan ku. "maaf tadi pagi aku mengacau saat kalian latihan"lanjut ku, dan maaf karna selama ini mengacuhkan mu dan melupakan keberadaan mu yang sangat berharga, jika saja aku bisa mengatakan itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Gaara-san. Kami juga baru mulai latihan jadi tidak mengganggu kok."ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Ah, ya aku juga tak menyadari bahwa senyum nya sangat menyenangkan jika di pandang.

"Oh, ya Gaara-san" ck! Berhentilah memanggil ku dengan sebutan itu. "kenapa kau berkata aku mengganti posisimu dengan posisi Sasuke tadi pagi?" Tanya nya.

"Ah, itu. Lupakan saja, aku hanya sedang ada masalah jadi terkadang aku suka begitu"jelas ku.

Bagus! Alasan yang tidak masuk akal, tapi aku juga tidak bisakan mengatakan kepadanya bahwa aku kemarin adalah Vokalis band-nya dan kemudian seorang malaikat aneh mengubah semua nya dan membuatnya melupakan ku juga semua orang yang ku kenal. Hah! Aku tidak sebodoh itu, siapa yang akan percaya alasan macam itu, walau alasan yang ku beri juga tidak bisa di percaya.

"Oh begitu" ucapnya, mengerti. Hey apa itu dia menggeser tempatnya duduk. Bagus! Aku membuatnya takut pada ku juga.

"Tenanglah aku tidak akan berbuat begitu lagi"ucap ku menenangkanya. Dia hanya tersenyum canggung melihat ku menyadari tingkah nya.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur, ini sudah larut. Aku akan mengambil bantal dan selimut di lemari, kau ke kamar ku saja" ucap ku, dia hanya mengagguk dan menuju kamar ku, sedang aku mengambil selimut dan bantal di lemari.

* * *

Jam menunjukan pukul 2 pagi. Aku masih tak bisa memejamkan mata ku, padahal aku ingin tidur dan bertemu dengan malaikat aneh itu. Kemudian meminta penjelasn padanya. Aarrrrghhh! Ini menyebalkan, aku terduduk di sofa kemdian berdiri dan berjalan menuju balkon. Kulihat butiran-butiran air yang menerpa jendela pintu balkon, badai masih saja belum menandakan akan reda.

Jika melihat hujan aku jadi ingat pertama kali bertemu Naruto, saat itu hujan juga kan? Dia datang memberikan ku payung saat aku kabur dari rumah dan terduduk kedinginan di samping tong sampah. Dia memang selalu ada buat ku. Haaah… kenapa aku memikirkannya terus, tapi aku memang tak bisa bohong aku ingin dia mengingat ku lagi. Tanpa sadar aku menyanyikan lirik yang sempat kami perdebatkan sebelum kecelakaan itu terjadi sebelum semuanya menjadi begini…

Mado tataku kaze no oto

tsuyokute Nemurenai yoru

hontou ni urusai no wa

kitto kokoro no zawameki

Anata no koto o omou yo

waratte'ru tsumori na no ni

hana no oku no hou tsunto

nattte su koshi itai

nakitaku nanka nai no ni…

* * *

"Gaara.." aku langsung berhenti bernyanyi saat ku dengar suara Naruto, ku balikan badan ku.

Bruk!

Eh? Mata ku membesar saat naruto menabrak dan memluk tubuh ku.

"Gaara! Gaara! Aku ingat semuanya! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku karna melupakan mu! Hiks" ucapnya sambil menangis. Tunggu dia menangis dan tadi dia bilang dia mengingat ku? Benarkah? Tapi kenapa bisa?

"Tapi bagaimana bisa?"Tanya ku. Naruto mendongakan wajahnya dan menatap ku.

"Aku mendengar kau bernyanyi, lagu itu. Lagu itu yang membuat ku ingat dengan mu. Kau menunjukan lirik itu saat kita membuat lagu tahun lalu kan? Aku sangat suka lagu itu. Makanya aku langsung ingat semuanya.". Jelasnya. Oh, ya lagi itu memang ku buat untuk nya kan.

"Ya, ternyata kau masih ingat. Aku senang kau akhirnya mengingat ku, Naruto."ucap ku sambil tersenyum dan memeluknya.

"Tapi kenapa semua orang melupakan mu, termasuk aku?"Tanyanya.

"Ceritanya panjang." Ucap ku dan kemudian menceritakan semuanya. Dia hanya kaget dan tidak percaya, tapi semua itu memang benar.

"Jadi, malaikat itu yang membuat semuanya jadi begini? Tapi kenapa?"

"Aku juga tak mengerti."

Tiba-tiba pintu balkon terbuka, angin kencang langsung menerpa kami. Ruangan menjadi gelap, ku peluk tubuh mungil Naruto. Dia ketakutan.

"Gaara aku takut"ucapnya lirih, sambil memeluk ku erat.

"Tenanglah, aku disini."ucap ku menenangkan.

Sebuah cahaya datang tiba-tiba, dan kemudian ruangan menjadi putih. Malaikat itu ada di depan kami, tunggu! Aku sendiri dimana Naruto?

"Dia tidak di butuhkan lagi."ucap malaikat itu.

"Apa maksud mu?! Dimana naruto!"bentak ku dan menhampirinya saat aku ingin memegang nya dia menghilang dan ternyata sudah di belakang ku.

"Dia baik-baik saja."

"Berhentilah bermain-main dengan ku! Apa maksudmu membuat ku seperti ini hah?!"bentak ku lagi. Aku benar marah sekaligus bingung. Dia benar-benar harus menjelaskan apa maksud semua ini.

"Aku tidak mempermainkan mu, tapi aku membuat mu belajar. Ini adalah pelajaran bagi mu,dan ini masih belum selesai. Kau masih haru memilih, dan ini pilihan kedua mu. Melupakan" ucapnya. Dan dia menunjukan bola hitam yang kemudian bersinar menyelimuti ku.

"Hey! Tunggu! Kau masih belum sepenuhnya menjawab! Hey!" aku masih terus berteriak memanggilnya tapi malaikat itu mulai menghilang berbarengan dengan cahaya yang menyelimuti ku dan saat aku sadar aku telah membuka mata ku di sebuah ruangan. Rumah sakit, lagi.

**TBC…**

* * *

Fufufufu…

Update cepet nih… kenapa karna besok w udah mulai sibuk jadi takut gak sempet update…

Sekalian mumpung ide masih ngalir, walau lagi sakit nekat nulis… akakakak…

Thanks for Review and yang yang udah jadiin ni fanfic favorite….

W terharu baget,,,, huhuhu… ToT

Gaara: Halah author lebay…

Author: diem lu… w gibeng baru tau lu…

Gaara: w sabaku lebih tau lu…

Author Vs Gaara: saling natap tajam sampe ada aliran listrik#

Naruto: udah-udah jangan berantem mulu dung, mending bales review…

Author: huaaaa… Naru-chan~ peluk*

Naruto: ga. Bi sa na pas… .

Gaara: Sabaku!

Author: aaaaaaa~ DX

Gaara: bye bye author jelek… peluk naru*

Naruto: ih Gaara nih~ bacain Review nya dung…

Gaara: iya iya…

for Aoi Ko Mamoru: author gila itu emang sengaja buat bingung, abis baca chapter ni pasti kamu bakal lebih bingung lagi…. Tapi kata dia bakal di jawab di akhir chapter…. Jadi baca ampe abis ya…. ^^. Oh ya, itu apartemen ku, Cuma karna perasaan Naru-chan kuat ama aku, jadi dia samar-samar inget ama letak-letak nya. Dan baju naruto itu ketinggalan waktu kami buat lagu tahun lalu. Thanks udah review yaw…

Akakakak… w balik lagi… oh ya lagu yang dinyanyiin Gaara itu lagu Aimer- (lupa judulnya) pokoknya ending Kimi To Boku 1 dah… ya udah ya, thanks udah baca fanfic aneh ini, dan jangan lupa review pliss… apapun w terima…. XD


	4. Melupakan part 1

Melupakan

Disclaimer: Masashi kisimoto

Genre: Fantasy, Mistery

Warning! miss-typho, typho, AU, OOC, dkl (dan kekurangan lainnya) XP DLDR...

summary: "siapa dia? Kenapa perasaan ku lain padanya?# Maafkan aku Gaara ini salah ku# apa kau pacar ku, sakura?

Warning! Shonen-ai, OOC. Update cuy~

* * *

~MelupakaN~

Aku mulai membuka mata ku perlahan, ruangan serba putih dan bau menyengat. Rumah sakit, pikir ku. ku mencoba mengangkat kepala ku, namun langsung ku hentikan saat rasa sakit menyerang ku.

"Ugh!" Rintih ku.

"Emmh… Ga, Gaara?!" seseorang memanggil ku, ku tolehkan kepala ku ke asal suara itu, rambut kuning yang menyembul di samping tempat tidur ku.

"Gaara! Gaara, kau bangun! Akhirnya kau sadar juga!" Teriaknya, dan langsung memeluk ku. sekilas ku lihat airmatanya mengalir, kenapa? Dan siapa dia?.

Beberapa orang memasuki ruangan tempat ku terbaring. Seorang wanita berkuncir empat langsung memeluk ku.

"Gaara akhirnya kau bangun juga!" Ucapnya sambil menangis.

Seorang berambut seperti.. pantat ayam? Hanya menatap ku datar, bersama dengan seorang berambut seperti nanas yang sedang menguap. Sedang disampingnya ada seorang wanita berambut panjang dan seorang laki-laki bermake-up tebal. Semua orang-orang ini seperti mengenalku, tapi kenapa aku tidak mengenal mereka?

"Siapa kalian?" Ucap ku dan memandang penuh tanya ke mereka. Ekspresi mereka terlihat kaget terutama wanita yang memeluk ku tadi.

* * *

~ChoicE~

Dokter bilang aku gegar otak akibat kecelakaan yang hampir merengut nyawaku, sehingga menyebabkan ku lupa ingatan.

"Aku Temari, kakak perempuan mu. Beraninya kau melupakan ku." Ucap gadis berkuncir empat itu sambil menatapku tajam. Mengerikan. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasakan kasih sayang darinya, ya ku rasa dia memang kakak ku.

"Aku Kankuro, teganya kau melupakan ku. huwaa~." Ucap pria bermake-up, tangisannya membuat ku kesal. Tapi sekali lagi ada rasa kasih sayang darinya dan entah kenapa aku juga sayang pada mereka berdua.

"Aku Neji, gitaris di band mu. Ya kau adalah vokalis di band kita." Ucap pemuda yang ku kira wanita tadi sambil meminta ku berjabat tangan.

Hemm, jadi aku seorang vokalis huh?

"Aku Shikamaru, hoaamm~." Ucap pria berambut nanas. "kenapa harus berkenalan lagi, merepotkan." Lanjutnya, tapi dia tetap meminta ku berjabat tangan. Aneh.

"…" Pria berambut "pantat ayam" hanya melihat ku. Tanpa berpikir akan mengenalkan diri atau berjabat tangan. Ck sombong sekali dia, ada hawa rival yang kuat yang ku rasa. Tapi aku tak membencinya, hanya saja apa yang membuatnya menjadi rival ku?

"Dia Sasuke, dia memang begitu. Sudah jangan di pikirkan Gaara." Ucap pemuda berambut kuning, sambil tersenyum. "Kalo aku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto." Ucapnya ceria dan meminta ku berjabat tangan.

Namun entah kenapa aku tak mau dan langsung mengalihkan pandangan ku. ada perasaan aneh yang ku rasa, dia seperti bukan teman ku. entah kenapa aku lebih meras tidak menyukainya.

"Eh?" Dia terlihat kaget, begitu juga yang lainnya.

"Ada apa Gaara?" Ucap Temari-_neesan_.

"Aku lelah." Ucap ku berbohong dan langsung menutupi wajah ku dengan selimut.

Mereka terlihat kecewa, tapi akhirnya mereka keluar. Sekilas ku lihat Temari-_neesan_ menenangkan pemuda bernama Naruto tadi.

* * *

~ChoicE~

Sudah dua hari aku berada di rumah sakit ini, dan pemuda pirang itu selalu datang menjenguk ku. Hal itu juga yang membuat ku kesal, kenapa dia tak mengerti juga bahwa aku tak ingin bertemu dengannya?. Di ruangan itu hanya ada aku dan dia, pemuda berambut kuning yang bernama Naruto. Sunyi masih menyelimuti ruangan itu.

"Jadi, Naruto. Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya ku memulai pembicaraan, mereka bilang dia teman ku tapi aku merasa dia bukan. Jika memang dia teman ku kenapa aku merasa, dia lebih seperti musuh ku?

"Umm.. itu.. ah! Gaara kau mau Apel, biar ku potong kan untuk mu ya!" ucap nya mengalihkan pembicaraan, benar dugaan ku dia mungkin bukan teman ku.

"Naruto." Panggil ku dingin, mengehentikan aktifitasnya memotong Apel ditangannya. Dia menundukan wajahnya.

"Hiks, maafkan aku Gaara."

Eh? Dia, dia menangis? Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

"Ini semua salah ku. seandainya waktu itu aku tak memaksa mu menghapal lirik-lirik itu mungkin semua ini tak akan terjadi. Aku minta maaf." Ucapnya dan langsung berlari keluar.

* * *

Ck! Apa-apaan dia berlari begitu saja. Dan apa maksud perkataan nya tadi? Apa dia yang penyebab ku celaka? Jika iya bukankah berarti dia musuh ku? kenapa semua orang menganggapnya teman ku, sahabat ku?

"Gaara, kenapa Naruto berlari begitu?" Ucap seorang gadis membuyarkan lamunan ku.

"Aku tidak tau."ucap ku.

Aku melihat ke arah gadis itu, gadis itu berambut pendek merah muda. Matanya hijau, dan senyumnya manis. Aku seperti mengenalnya lebih dekat.

"Siapa kau? Apa kau pacar ku?" Tanyaku langsung.

"Eh?"

"Bukan ya?"

"Maaf, tapi kau salah Gaara" Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Oh, yah ku rasa memang bukan. Ya sudahlah aku juga tak merasa kecewa.

"Nama ku Sakura, Haruno Sakura. Aku teman mu sekaligus perawat di rumah sakit ini. Maaf ya aku baru ke sini."

"Ya tidak apa-apa."

* * *

Kemudian dia memeriksa ku, dan mencatat semua perkembangan yang terjadi pada ku. selama itu kami hanya diam, aku ingin bertanya padanya. Jika dia teman ku mungkin dia tau tentang Naruto.

"Sakura-_chan_, kau kenal dengan Naruto?" Tanya ku

"Huh? Ya tentu saja. Kenapa?"

"Benarkah dia teman ku?" Dia langsung berhenti dan menatap ku heran.

"Kenapa, kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" Tanya nya.

"Entahlah, aku hanya merasa aku tidak menyukai nya." Ucapku.

"Dia temanmu. Bahkan ku rasa lebih dari itu." Ucap sakura. Maksudnya? Sebelum ku bertanya dia sudah lebih dulu pamit.

"Sudah ya, aku harus bekerja lagi. Ku rasa kau besok sudah boleh pulang Gaara. Jaa ne." Pamitnya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

Ck! Sial! gadis itu, apa maksudnya dia bilang begitu. Lebih dari teman? Ugh! Aku benar-benar pusing. Ya sudahlah mungkin aku akan menemukan jawabannya nanti.

* * *

TBC..

Fufufufu…. Update update… sorry ya kemaren w ospek jadi ga update dah… XD

Gimana sekarang w yakin pada disappoint.. akakakak…

Tapi ada kejutan di chapy selanjutnya… hohoho..

Terus pantengin ya ni cerita… XD

Maksa banget# ^^.v

Untuk folwer, serta yang udah jadiin ni cerita fav. Hontou ni arigatou gozaimasu! W bener-bener seneng, seneeeeeeeeeng banget. Untuk itu w kasih gaar buat kalian, cuz naru-chan punya w. XD

* * *

Gaara: enak aje lu, Naru milik w tau!

Author: ck! Milik lu ngapain di lupain? Naru milik w wee~

Gaara: itu kan gara-gara lu!

Author: yee itu gara-gara malaikatnya tau!

Gaara: malaiat ntu kan lu-lu juga!

Naruto: ck! Kalo ketemu pasti berantem. Jangan peduliin ya minna-san…

Sekarang aku mau jawab Review.. ^^

For: Aoi Ko Mamoru : ga kok, author ga gila, Cuma sakit jiwa aja… hahahaha… iya nih masa aku nya muncul trus tiba-tiba ilang huft! Rasengan author#

Author: huweee~ naru jahat~ (mental ke kutub utara)

Naruto: rasakan! oh iya author kemaren lagi semangat cuz ide nya lagi ngalir kaya aer terjun Niagara. Iya tenang aku terus pantengin dia buat lanjut terus kok, kalo ga… (pasang devil face) author: sweatdrop…

For: Tsukihime Akari : chapter 1: hohoho Gaara udah nyesel kok, tapi di chapter ini jahat lagi… huwee~ peluk Tsukihime#

Chapter 2: Gaara dateng* iya nih… sekarang aku malah ga inget apa-apa… QwQ

Chapter 3: Author dateng# hoaa~ author juga sasunaru lover… tapi author juga suka ama Gaara hehehe…

Iya pas bagian Gaara meluk Naru w nulis dengan sepenuh hati... XD wah udah tau spoilernya akakakak.. ya kira-kira pertanyaan nya gitu dah… tapi… akakakak.. aka nada sesuatu nya syahroni dah… XD sorry baru update w ospek kemaren.. dan Thanks banget udah Fav. Hontou ni arigatou…. XD

For: Ichigo bukan Strawberry: naru dateng# gomen baru update kemaren authornya ospek… author seneng katanya ada yang suka ama GaaNaru juga…

Gaara dateng langsung meluk Naru: aku juga suka…

Naru: Blussh! o/o

Arigatou minna-san~ review plis after baca… duak*

Akakakak… XD


	5. Melupakan Part 2 (keputusan)

~Choice~

Disclaimer: Masashi kisimoto

Genre: Fantasy, Mistery

Warning! miss-typho, typho, AU, OOC, dkl (dan kekurangan lainnya) XP DLDR...

summary: " kau. Membencinya bukan?"#"Katakan! Apa kau menyukai ku?"# "Ya aku menyukaimu!" Warning! Shonen-ai, OOC. Update Tamat!

Bales Review~ gomeeeeeeeeeeeeeennnnnnnnn! W tau ini update super lama… DX

Entah kenapa setiap w berhadapan ama Ms. Word w bingung, padahal ide udah ada. Aneh emang. Ya tapi dengan pemaksaan akhirnya w update… Fufufufu… XD

Yoo…

For GerhardGeMi a.k.a GeGe: pertanyaan GeGe bakal di jawab di sini… XD

For Tsukihime Akari : gomeeeenn~ updatea super lama… alasannya diatas.. XD baca ini semua akan terjawab… XP

For: Ichigo bukan Strawberry : yosh! Akhirnya update… xixixixi…. XD

OK enjoy the limit guys…. !

* * *

Melupakan part 2

Hari ini tsunade-san, dokter yang merawat ku, membolehkan ku pulang. Semua orang-orang terdekat ku datang, walau aku masih belum bisa benar-benar mengingat mereka. Begitu juga si pirang, Naruto.

"Akhirnya kau pulang juga, Gaara." Ucap Naruto, aku hanya diam tak menanggapi.

"Temari-Neesan, bisakah kita pulang sekarang. Aku ingin istirahat di rumah." Pinta ku.

"Oh, baiklah. Ya sudah semuanya kami pulang dulu ya." Ucap Temari-nee dan kami pun langsung menaiki mobil dan pulang.

"Gaara, kenapa kau seperti menjauhi Naruto?" Tanya Temari-Nee padaku saat kami di perjalanan pulang. Ku rasa dia menyadari aku selalu mengacuhkan dan berusaha menjauhi si pirang itu.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya merasa dia bukan teman ku. kak, benarkah dia benar-benar teman ku?" Tanya ku.

"Kenapa kau bertanya begitu? Apa kau benar-benar melupakannya? Setau ku kau begitu dekat dengannya, dan dia memang selalu ada di dekatmu. Jadi ku rasa kalian memang benar-benar teman bahkan mungkin lebih." Jelasnya.

"Heh, tidak mungkin aku lebih dari sekedar teman. Mungkin memang kami malah bukan teman tapi musuh."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Dia kan penyebab kecelakaan ku."

Ckiiiiiiitt! Bruk!

"Hey! Kenapa berhenti mendadak sih?!" Omel Kankuro yang memang sedari tadi tidur selama perjalanan, tapi Temari hanya mengacuhkannya.

"Kenapa kau bisa bicara begitu Gaara?" Tanyanya, dia terlihat tidak setuju dengan jawabanku tadi.

"Bukan aku, tapi dia yang bilang sendiri. Dia bilang dialah penyebab aku bisa kecelakaan." Jelas ku, mata Temari membesar begitu juga Kankuro. Tapi setelahnya mereka hanya diam dan tak pernah lagi membicarakan tentang hal itu. Aneh.

* * *

Keesokan harinya, Neji, Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Naruto mengajak ku ke studio rekaman. Jadi memang benar aku seorang vokalis, aku benar-benar tidak mengingat apapun. Naruto memegang bass, ternyata dia adalah seorang bassis, sedang shikamaru adalah drummer, neji dan sasuke seorang gitaris. Mereka mencoba memainkan beberapa lagu yang katanya aku tulis, tapi lagi aku tak bisa mengingatnya. Naruto terus berbicara mengenai segalanya tetang band kami, dia benar-benar berisik. Aku ingin menjauhinya tapi selalu gagal, dia selalu berada di dekat ku.

"Naruto." Panggil Sasuke, dia pun berhenti bicara, sedikit lega.

"Ada apa Sasuke?"

"Temani aku." Sasuke pun langsung menarik Naruto pergi. Walau Naruto terlihat tidak setuju, tapi dia tetap pergi. Dan entah kenapa aku merasa kesal.

"Hey Gaara?" Neji menepuk bahu ku dan kemudian duduk di samping ku. "Kau kenapa?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Neji, kenapa Sasuke seperti dekat sekali dengan Naruto?"

"Huh? Oh itu, ya Sasuke dan Naruto memang teman sejak kecil. Jadi mereka memang dekat sekali."

"Oh."

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ku rasa lebih."

"Huh? Maksudmu?"

"Tidak. Lupakan!"

"Kau ini aneh sekali."

Aku pun beranjak pergi, tak ku pedulikan panggilan Neji yang tiba-tiba ku tinggalkan. Apa yang aku pikirkan, bukan urusan ku kan jika Sasuke dan Naruto berpacaran sekali pun. Tapi kenapa aku merasa kesal? Aku benar-benar bingung. Saat aku keluar ruangan tadi seseorang menabrak ku.

"Ups! Maaf!"

"Naruto?"

"Eh? Gaara? Kau mau kemana?"

"Mencari udara segar. Kau mau ikut?"

"Huh? Ya tentu saja!" Ucap Naruto sambil tersenyum.

* * *

Kami pun ke atap gedung rekaman, tiupan angin langsung menyambut kami. Beberapa saat kami hanya menikmati angin yang menerbangkan helaian rambut kami.

"Umm.. ada apa Gaara?" Tanya Naruto memecah keheningan.

"Kenapa saat itu kau bilang kau yang menyebabkan ku celaka?" Tanya ku, Naruto terlihat terkejut tapi kemudian dia menunduk.

"Itu… seharusnya saat itu aku tak memaksamu menghapal lirik-lirik lagu itu. Padahal aku sudah tau kau sedang banyak pikiran. Aku memang bodoh! Kalau aku tidak memaksa mu, kau mungkin tidak akan marah dan pergi keluar gedung. Dan mungkin kecelakaan itu tak akan pernah terjadi. Maafkan aku Gaara!" Jelasnya airmata mulai mengalir di pipinya. Aku agak terkejut dengan penjelasannya tadi, dia menyalahkan dirinya hanya karna itu.

"Bodoh! Itu…" Belum sempat aku selesai berkata seseorang memotongnya.

"Sudah ku bilang itu bukan salah mu Dobe!"

"Eh? Sasuke?"

Lagi-lagi dia.

"Ayo!" Sasuke menarik paksa Naruto.

"Tapi Teme, tunggu dulu! Hey Teme!"

Reflek, entah kenapa aku malah menarik tangan Naruto yang lain. Naruto terkejut begitu pun Sasuke.

"Aku masih ingin bicara dengan nya!" ucap ku. Sasuke menatap ku tajam, aku pun balik menatapnya tajam.

"Heeh!" Dia menyeringai "kau. Membencinya bukan?" Tunjuk nya pada Naruto.

"Eh?"

Aku terkejut juga saat itu. Sial! Kenapa dia bisa tau? Naruto menatap ku bingung, aku tau dia ingin aku mengatakan apa yang dikatakan Sasuke itu salah. Tapi kenyataannya memang begitu, aku pun melepaskan tangannya. Naruto terlihat kaget sekaligus kecewa, tapi tak berlangsung lama karna Sasuke langsung membawanya pergi.

* * *

"Sial!" Umpat ku.

Entah kenapa aku kesal sekali, aku pun tak mengerti mengapa aku begitu kesal. Bukankah tindakan ku benar? aku memang membencinya kan? Perasaan tak nyaman itu, itu perasaan benci kan? Atau… cinta?

Mungkinkah aku mencintainya? Mungkinkah perasaan tak nyaman ini bukan benci tapi aku justru mencintainya? Jika begitu mungkinkah Naruto juga mencintai ku? ekspresi kecewanya tadi… kenapa dia berekspresi begitu? Agh! Kepala ku sakit. Tapi aku ingin tau!

Aku pun berlari menyusul Sasuke. Bodoh! Kenapa baru sekarang aku menyadarinya? Sial! Aku mencari di seluruh gedung rekaman, tapi mereka tidak ada. Bahkan Neji dan Shikamaru juga tak tau dimana mereka. Kuso! Kemana mereka pergi?!

Aku pun keluar gedung dan terus mencari mereka, aku yakin mereka belum jauh. Tak berapa lama aku berlari, aku menemukan sebuah taman. Aku pun pergi ke taman itu, entah kenapa aku merasa mereka disana. Dan benar saja, mereka sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Sasuke terlihat menenangkan Naruto dan Naruto.. dia menangis. Sial! Aku membuatnya menangis lagi,mungkinkah sebelum aku lupa ingatan aku juga sering membuatnya begini?

"Naruto!" Teriak ku setelah sampai di depan mereka. Nafas ku terengah-engah, Naruto terlihat kaget dengan keberadaan ku sementara Sasuke terlihat tidak senang.

"Gaara..?"

"Katakan! Apa kau menyukai ku?" Mereka berdua terlihat terkejut dengan pertanyaan ku.

"Apa maksudmu?" Sasuke yang membalas.

"Aku tak bertanya padamu!"

"Kau!" Sasuke menghampiriku dan menarik kerah baju ku. Aku menatapnya tajam.

"Sasuke hentikan!" Teriak Naruto.

"Naruto."

Naruto menatap ku setelah Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya. Dia terlihat menarik nafasnya.

"Ya aku menyukaimu!" Ucapnya. Aku pun tersenyum, ya inilah jawaban yang aku mau. Tak butuh waktu aku langsung memeluknya. Dia terlihat terkejut.

"Bukankah kau tadi…"

"Lupakan semua itu! Aku memang bodoh." Bisik ku padanya. Aku merasa dia tersenyum dan kemudian membalas pelukan ku.

Tapi kemudian angin kencang menerpa kami, begitu pun dengan sebuah cahaya yang datang. Saat itu aku baru mengingat semuanya. Dan saat aku sadar aku hanya sendiri di sebuah tempat kosong yang di dominasi warna putih.

* * *

"Kau sudah paham Gaara?" Ucap sebuah suara yang aku yakin si malaikat itu.

"Tidak, belum." Aku tak lagi emosi. Entahlah, aku hanya merasa semua yang aku rasakan tak lebih dari ulah malaikat aneh itu.

"Aku adalah dewa pilihan. Nama ku Hell. Aku datang karna seseorang meminta ku."

"Meminta mu?"

"Ya, dia!"

Ku lihat sebuah cermin yang menampilkan diriku terbaring dan seseorang berambut pirang terus menangis di balik kaca ruangan tempatku terbaring. Dia Naruto.

"Tapi…"

"Ya, selama ini yang kau lalui adalah sebuah ilusi. Ilusi untuk kejadian yang akan kau pilih nanti. Kenyataannya sekarang kau masih koma, setelah kecelakaan itu."

"Kau harus memilih untuk tetap hidup namun di lupakan atau melupakan. Itulah pilihan mu sekarang."

"Kenapa kau tidak membiarkan ku mati saja?"

"Sudah ku bilang bocah itu menginginkan mu hidup. Itulah kenapa aku ada disini."

"Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau mengabulkan keinginnanya?"

"Kau tak perlu tau, permintaan ini adalah sebuah perjanjian ku dengannya. Itu urusan ku dengan nya bukan dengan mu. Yang sekarang harus kau lakukan adalah memilih."

"Apa yang kau pilih melupakan atau dilupakan? Waktu mu tak lama, atau aku yang akan menetapkannya."

* * *

Aku terdiam, sial! Kenapa aku harus terjebak begini? Tapi… aku juga ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku melihat ke arah Naruto yang terus menangis di balik kaca itu. Entahlah aku juga merasa sakit di dada ku, sama seperti kejadian yang aku alami di ilusi sebelumnya. Ah, aku memang bodoh! Mungkin ini akan menebus semua apa yang aku lakukan padamu Naruto. Meski hanya sedikit.

"Apa keputusanmu? Apa yang akan kau pilih, Gaara?"

"Aku memilih. Di lupakan."

"Kau yakin?"

Aku hanya mengangguk. Malaikat itu pun mengeluarkan bola putih, dia meminta ku untuk mengambilnya.

"Inilah pilihanmu." Ucapnya setelah itu semua menjadi putih.

Kejadiannya mirip seperti saat di ilusi itu semua orang melupakan ku, hanya saja aku mengubahnya. Aku tak ke studio rekaman atau menelpon kakak ku. aku tak ingin Naruto mengingat ku, aku ingin dia tak tersakiti lagi. Ya, hanya ini cara agar aku tak melihat mu menagis lagi, Naruto.

Ku lihat sebuah poster Sukona yang terpampang, senyum ku mengembang meski ada rasa sakit di hati ku. Naruto, ku harap kau bahagia sekarang.

* * *

The End.

Plak# iya ga piss… ^0^v

* * *

"Sasuke, lihat di samping konser kita akan ada perayaan!" teriak pemuda berambut pirang Naruto.

"Hn." Ucap lawan bicaranya.

"Ugh! Menyebalkan!"

"Ne~ Neji, neji…"

"Tidak. Konser akan dimulai 3 jam lagi Naruto."

"Aku kan belum bicara."

"Aku sudah tau kau pasti ingin ke sana kan?"

"Ayolah Neji, aku sudah lama tak ke sana. Terakhir kali aku kesana bersama… huh? Aneh sepertinya aku melupakan sesuatu."

"Kau ini. Sekali tidak tetap tidak!"

"Huaa~ Neji ayolah~"

"Ck! Mendokusai. Sudahlah Neji biarkan saja, festivalnya kan hanya beberapa meter lagipula masih tiga jam lagi."

"Hoaaa~ iya Shikamaru bener. Ayo dong Neji. Ya, ya, ya"

"Ck! Iya, iya"

"Yes! Neji baik chu~!"

"Hey Naruto…! Umm.. itu bukan salah ku Sasuke!" Teriak Neji saat merasakan aura hitam muncul dari tubuh Sasuke.

"Sasuke ayo cepat!" Panggil Naruto.

"Hn!" Sasuke pun menghampirinya.

"Huft! Selamat, si pirang itu. Seenaknya saja mencium pipi orang."

"Sudahlah, sebaiknya kita pergi juga. Walau merepotkan."

"Kau bilang begitu tapi tadi membelanya shika." Gerutu Neji.

* * *

Mereka berempat pun pergi menuju festival itu. Festival itu memang meriah banyak stand –stand permainan dan makanan tersebar, orang-orang pun sudah mulai banyak datang. Begitu juga ke empat personil itu, mereka menggunakan jaket dan kacamata untuk menyamar sehingga tidak ada orang yang menyadari mereka adalah personil Sukona Band. Naruto mulai menghampiri setiap stand makanan yang di jual bersama Sasuke, sementara Neji lebih suka pada Stand aksesoris sedang Shikamru, memisahkan diri dan tidur dibawah pohon dekat festival tersebut. Dia memang pemalas.

"Sasuke, lihat disana ada penjual topeng!"

"Naruto, kau harus hati-hati."

"Tenang saja aku tidak apa-..Bruk!"

"Ck! Sudah ku bilang kan! Kau tidak apa-apa? Naruto?" Sasuke melihat ke arah pemuda yang di tabrak Naruto.

"Gaara?" ucap Naruto.

* * *

The End

Beneran nih! Akakakak… w tau gantung! Tapi emang ini yang w pengen akakakak… review, faovorited yaw… kabur#... XD

GaaNaru: kalo mo gebukin apa ngelempar granat silahkan kami juga kesel di buat gantung.. =A=

Emang authornya minta dihajar…


End file.
